minecraft_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Gupta Wazim
Gupta Wazim (1922-1976, returned as a ghost) is the last descendant of Chandragupta, the son of Victor Wazim and Mrs Wazim and the adoptive son of Nicholas Anderson. As a child, in 1933, Gupta played witness to his father's crimes while trying to travel to another dimension. He exposed Victor to the authorities, forcing him to go on the run. When Victor was found dead and his journal was discovered a year later, Gupta exposed his father to the public, tainting his father's name forever. Now an orphan, he was taken in by Mayor Nicholas Anderson. In the 1940s, Gupta met and befriended a kid known as "the Wizard" when a Ghast attacked Flatland City. Their friendship was solidified when the Dark Knight almost killed the Wizard and Gupta saved him. They both joined the Resistance to fight in the Enderman War, befriending Cally, Wally, Reedy, Captin and Henry Hicklesburger I. When the war was over, Gupta and the Wizard began to study mysticism. In 1964, Gupta became the first person to discover how to return as a ghost after death, something he kept to himself for the rest of his life. He also created a prophecy in fear of Herobrine's return to ensure he would be defeated for good one day. In 1976, Gupta had moved out to the Snowlands where he could die alone and peacefully, using his knowledge to return as a ghost. He then spent the next 41 years influencing history to make sure his prophecy happened exactly as he wanted it to, assisting Henry Hicklesburger II with fighting Herobrine from behind the scenes. Biography Early Life Gupta was born in Flatland City in 1922. He was raised in the Wazim Mansion. His mother, Mrs Wazim, died in 1923, leaving Gupta to be raised by his father, Victor. Gupta started attending school in 1926 and became a top grade student. His favourite and best subject was history. Nether Experiments On Day 1 1933, Victor started experiments to find another dimension. Gupta wasn't really interested at first, preferring to read up on history rather than help his father. He mostly kept to his room, working on homework by himself and keeping out of Victor's way. When he heard that Victor planned to try ancient rituals which required the participant's death, Gupta strongly disapproved. Victor wasn't particularly happy about this and got angry when Gupta kept asking for homework help, ultimately sending him to the library to keep him out of the way. On Day 8, Gupta went looking for Victor to ask for homework help again, but unintentionally caught him leaving a secret part of the basement, which was to be used for the rituals. Gupta was sworn to silence by Victor to keep the true extent of the experiments secret. Gupta threatened to expose Victor on Day 10, but he knew deep down he wasn't brave enough to do so. He started back at school again that day, now having the dark secrets in his mind. On Day 12, the first two victims of the experiments lost their lives by Victor's hands. Gupta was interviewed by the police on Day 16 to see if he knew anything. Gupta was scared for all of the interview and wanted to tell the truth, having put it all together beforehand, knowing his father was the culprit. He couldn't bring himself to expose his father though, knowing he'd be left alone with no one to look after him, and the police believed Gupta was just nervous about being interviewed because of his age. The experience shook him up. Between Day 20 and Day 27, three more rituals took three more lives, once again, by Victor's hands. Gupta, again, wanted to tell the police everything, but also didn't want to loose his father, so kept quiet. When Victor told Gupta about the prime suspects being Oliver Green, David Sharp and Timothy Stone, Gupta mentioned he knew Oliver's son William at school. On Day 31, Gupta talked to William at school and found out Oliver was violent and tended to attack those he disagreed with - information Victor planned to used to frame Oliver for the murders. Gupta started becoming extremely shy at school, looking like he wanted to say something important but struggling to speak up. His grades started going down because he couldn't focus on his work. He even avoided school and home for three days, struggling to cope with everything that was going on around him. Getting paranoid, Victor locked Gupta in his room for the next 51 days to ensure he'd keep quiet. During his time locked in his room, while Gupta studied history from the books he had, Victor had claimed a sixth victim and successfully framed Oliver Green for the murders, making William grow to hate the Wazim family. On Day 91, Victor released Gupta from his room and spread the cover story that Gupta had been really ill, which he used to justify taking a break from the experiments. He kept Gupta at home for another week while he "recovered", when in actuality Gupta had to promise once again to keep the full extent of the experiments secret. Gupta returned to school on Day 100, taking notice of William's unhappiness. On Day 105, Victor took Gupta to see a monster movie, which they both enjoyed. By Day 114, Victor had taken Gupta to a restaurant a couple of times and helped him with his homework more than he did before. During his time back at school, Gupta did his best to forget his father's crimes and focus on his studies again, with his grades picking up again, especially in history, which he now studied excessively in his free time. On Day 140, Gupta offered a theory to Victor about dimensional travel - a square of some sort of mineral with something in the middle. On Day 182, while Gupta was sat in his room reading about Biglius Riad Squiglius, he heard Victor shouting from the garden shed about how he'd "done it". Gupta looked out the window and saw his father running back into the mansion to write about his success in his journal. However, Gupta also saw a man with white eyes, a blue shirt and blue jeans leaving the shed and climbing over the fence - someone who definitely wasn't in there before. While Victor spent Day 183 showing off his success to the public (and taking a seventh victim in secret), Gupta read up on myths and legends, eventually coming across one surrounding the Hicklesburger family, starting with Fredregar Hicklesburger in 24 - visions of a man who looked just like the one escaping the garden. Gupta realized he had seen Herobrine escape and he was the only person who knew. On Day 184, Gupta told Victor about what he'd seen, but Victor didn't believe in Herobrine and told Gupta not to worry about it as the guy was probably long gone by that point. At this point, Gupta finally decided to confess everything. On Day 185, he went straight to Mayor Nicholas Anderson and told him everything. While Nicholas was skeptical about Herobrine, he ordered the Wazim Mansion to be searched by the authorities to investigate the murders. Victor burned some of his work in the garden and fled Flatland City to avoid arrest, leaving Gupta alone. Luckily for him, Nicholas took Gupta in as an adopted child. Post-Nether Experiments In 1934, Victor's dead body was discovered in the Mainland, along with his journal. The journal had a note inside asking that only Gupta was to read it. The journal was given to Gupta, who decided to publish it to the public, exposing his father and clearing Oliver Green's name. Gupta never truly forgave Victor for his actions. Meeting the Wizard In 1940, Gupta turned 18 and left home. He was a little alarmed by how nobody had looked into his Herobrine sighting seven years before, so decided to look into things himself. Gupta read about the Hicklesburger's visions through history and decided to explore the Nether for more information. He built a Nether portal and began exploring the dimension, meeting the Zombie Pigmen. However, he was spotted by a Ghast and fled back through the portal into Minecraftia. The Ghast followed Gupta through the portal before he could close it and now posed a threat to Flatland City. The Ghast was eventually taken down by a boy who called himself "the Wizard", despite not being able to perform and magic. The Wizard was deemed a hero. Gupta and the Wizard became friends after this incident and they started looking into Herobrine together. Later that year, "the Dark Knight" showed up. He wanted to prove to Flatland City that the Wizard was nothing more than a child with no friends, not being aware of his friendship with Gupta. The Dark Knight began harassing the Wizard, tormenting and bullying him. The Dark Knight's abuse eventually went too far and Gupta stepped in, ultimately killing the Dark Knight in the process, repaying the Wizard for the Ghast incident. The Enderman War In 1942, the Enderman War broke out. Herobrine began sending waves of Endermen to Minecraftia to attack and destroy any who would dare to oppose him. The Endermen Resistance was formed, with the sect in Flatland City being led by Cally, who had lied about his age to be able to fight. Gupta and the Wizard joined the Enderman Resistance, but the Wizard was too young to fight, so he worked as a messenger between groups. Henry Hicklesburger I had also joined the group and quickly became friends with Gupta and the Wizard, assisting the Wizard with messages. Later that year, Reedy and Captin showed up, having defected from the Endermen. Gupta was hesitant to trust them at first, but grew to respect them and by the end of the War, considered them to be friends. Gupta and fought with Wally in the Attack on Titan City in 1946, where he learned of Herobrine's plan to construct a giant portal to allow the Ender Dragon and the entire End Fleet to pass over to Minecraftia. Gupta shared this information with The War ended in 1946 with the defeat of Herobrine and death of the Ender Dragon by Cally and Reedy. Gupta assisted with repairing damage done to Flatland City, which was renamed Cally City to honour Cally. Post-Enderman War and Death In 1953, Gupta and the Wizard began studying mysticism at great length - more than anyone had done before them. The full extent of what they discovered is unknown, although it seems possible Gupta had learned more than the Wizard. In 1964, Gupta created a prophecy in fear of Herobrine's return one day - "One born in Cally City, one who shares his grandfather's name, on One-One-One Day, will end the one life of Herobrine." Gupta also unlocked the secret of returning as a ghost after death, but didn't trust anyone else to keep the secret, so kept it to himself. In 1972, Henry and Carolyn Hicklesburger had a son called Will, who was born on Day 111 (One-One-One Day). Gupta realized Will's potential child could be the Chosen One in his prophecy, so started to keep tabs on the Hicklesburgers to keep an eye out for this currently unborn child. In 1975, Gupta fell ill and found out he had no more than a year to live. Deciding to die in peace, he first visited his old friends (Cally, Wally, Reedy, Captin, Henry and the Wizard) for the last time and started to journey to the Snowlands. When he got to the Snowlands, there was a heavy blizzard starting and Gupta needed a place to stay for the night. Luckily, he came across a small row of houses and the people living in Orange House decided to let him in. Gupta had to stay in the attic, but he didn't mind. The day after he left, he settled in an area and built a small cabin to remain in. In 1976, Gupta passed away in his cabin, but decided to use his knowledge to return as a ghost so he could see his prophecy through to the end. Life as a ghost After dying and returning as the first ghost in Minecraftia history, Gupta returned to Cally City and Reedy Town where he met the Wizard once again, revealing he was now a ghost and would exist as such for the rest of time. When Gupta heard a family was still living in the former Wazim Mansion, he decided to use his new status as a ghost to haunt the Mansion and try and scare the family out. He didn't physically appear to the family, but mostly thew objects around. Eventually, the family had enough and left the Mansion. As Gupta wanted, the Mansion was officially deemed to be haunted and never put up for sale again, leaving it abandoned. Gupta started using the Mansion as his home again, keeping it clean and living in it as though he were still alive. In 1977, a group of teenagers broke into the Mansion to explore it and find proof of the believed ghosts. Gupta wasn't happy about this, so decided to scare them to get them out. While the teens were looking around the kitchen, Gupta started throwing things around the basement. When they went to investigate, Gupta threw things around in the kitchen. When they went to investigate, Gupta threw things around in his old bedroom. This continued until the teens ended up back in the basement and Gupta opened the secret room, revealing himself to the teens. They fled the Mansion and spread the word of the ghost, further cementing the ghostly reputation of the Mansion. In 2000, Henry Hicklesburger II was born as Will Hicklesburger's son and Henry Hicklesburger I's grandson. When Gupta heard of Henry's birth, he realized he matched the prophecy. To be added Abilities * 'High-level intellect: '''Gupta is one of the smartest known people on Minecraftia. He achieved high grades in school throughout almost his entire education. ** '''Expert historian: '''Gupta seemed to know more history than almost everyone he encountered in his life. He loved to study history and it was his best subject at school. ** '''Scientific knowledge: '''Given his father's work in 1933, it's possible Gupta has some scientific knowledge. ** '''Redstone knowledge: '''Given his father's work in 1933, it's possible Gupta has some Redstone knowledge. ** '''Mystic knowledge: '''Since 1953, Gupta has been studying mysticism at advanced levels with the Wizard. It seems likely his knowledge surpassed the Wizard as he knew how to make a prophecy and return as a ghost, things the Wizard never learned. * '''Skilled combatant: '''Given Gupta fought in the Enderman War and survived, it's likely he was skilled in sword combat. * '''Spying: '''Gupta spent some of his time from 1972 onwards keeping tabs on the Hicklesburger family, with them never learning about it for over 40 years. It's possible his ghost abilities from 1976 onwards played a factor here. * '''Ghostly abilities: '''As a ghost, Gupta has displayed some new abilities not possible for a regular Minecraftian. He can still interact with the physical world, such as when he threw objects around his old home in 1977. ** '''Flight: '''Gupta has displayed the ability to fly. ** '''Immortality: '''Gupta's ghost form seemingly can't be killed by any normal means (ie. a sword or bow and arrows). It's also possible his ghost form could exist forever. ** '''Intangibility (possibly): '''It's unclear if Gupta can become intangible and phase through objects. It's possible he could do this and phase through walls to help stay out of sight. ** '''Invisibility (possibly): '''It's unclear if Gupta can turn invisible, but given he was never directly seen by the family he haunted in 1977 and wasn't seen spying on the Hicklesburgers for over 40 years, it's possible he could turn invisible at will. Appearances * ''Minecraft Hero: Nether Experiments * Minecraft Hero: The Enderman War * Minecraft Hero * Minecraft Hero 2 * Minecraft Hero 3 Gallery To be added Trivia * Gupta's skins are the Tundra Tamer from Biome Settlers Pack 1 (when he is alive) and Marley's Ghost from the Festive pack (when he is a ghost). * Because Gupta was the last known descendant of the Wazim family and he never had children, it's possible the Wazim family officially went extinct when Gupta died in 1976. * Gupta is the first and only character to learn how to become a ghost after death. * Gupta is Callum's favourite character. Category:Wazim Family Category:Endermen Resistance Category:Deceased Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Minecraftia Category:Flatland/Cally City